1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networking, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating dynamic relationship-based content personalized for members of a web-based social network.
2. Description of Related Art
As social networking has grown more popular, the information available to each member has become voluminous. Accordingly, members may be inundated with information that does not interest the members. Further, members may find themselves unable to find in a timely and efficient manner the information that does interest them, such as information about their friends and their community. There is therefore a need for systems and methods for generating dynamic relationship-based content personalized for members of a web-based social network.